


Bottom Jinjin one shots. (requests open)

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Crack, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Top Yoon Sanha, maybe smut, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: So this is just a junk pile of the most random one-shots or me building my bottom jinjin empire. feel free to make requests!
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

So this is just a junk pile of the most random one-shots. feel free to make requests!

you can request anything as long as it has bottom jinjin in it!

what you can request: 

-smut (though I'm very bad at it)  
-fluff  
-crack  
-angst  
and any mix of them 

I will update once a week (hopefully, I'm not good at schedules) unless I get a request, then I will update as soon as possible.  
Thank you for reading! I hope you are having a good day!


	2. among us on crack-Myungjin-crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You short bitchy baby!" Jinjin pouted "one, you're shorter than me, two, you're my bitch, three, You're the baby here" Myungjun spoke smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about turning this into smut.

It all started when Myungjun told Jinwoo he should play among us with him, and Jinwoo, being the clingy person he is, said yes. Big mistake, when Myungjun was the imposter- which was a lot- He would say that Jinwoo was being sus for pausing over vents and kill him first. when he was crewmate he would ask Jinwoo what color his name was in, and Jinwoo being clueless told him, making Myungjun call emergency meetings and told others that were playing. This was making Jinwoo annoyed, but he cherished the other too much, and was blinded by his love for him. Another big mistake. "Hyung stop!" Jinwoo wined when he killed him first again. "stop trusting me when I say 'come with me to electrical I need to do a task.'" Myungjun laughed. Jinwoo just shoved some bread into his mouth, hoping it would take his anger out. Of course, it didn't help one bit, but oh well. after the round, they decided to play again, well really just Myungjun since Jinwoo was following him like a lost puppy. 

"Hey, Jinjin follow me into electrical I have some tasks!" Myungjun tried, "No you're going to kill me!" Jinwoo fired back, fighting the urge to go with him. "let me rephrase it, My sweet baby boy, you will go with me to electrical" The pet names made Jinwoo's brain clouded with the want to please. So he foolishly went with him to electrical, and to nobody's surprise, he got killed. "You short bitchy baby!" Jinjin pouted "one, you're shorter than me, two, you're my bitch, three, You're the baby here" Myungjun spoke smirking. "at least I'm not gay for me!" Jinjin "are you insulting yourself or me?" "Both" Jinwoo answered, which made Myungjun jump on him causing him fall over onto the floor. "How dare you insult yourself you adorable baby!" He said kissing jinwoo all over his face.

"Hey hyung, do you want to-" Sanha said walking in on to two, and from what it looks like, they were fucking. "OH MY GOD HYUNGS WHAT THE FUCK" Sanha said causing Jinwoo go bright red, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR JINJIN HYUNG!!" Sanha yelled "well what do you want me to do?" Myungjun said as the other members rushed in causing Jinwoo to hide attempt to himself with his hands. "EWWWWW!!" Minhyuk Screamed giving Myungjun have an idea. "hey baby do you wanna continue what we were doing?" "PLAYING AMONG US, NO! I AM NEVER PLAYING WITH YOU AGAIN!!" Jinwoo yelled from the embarrassment of his members thinking that he was fucking. "oh okay that's what you were doing!" Moon bin said relief in his voice. "but why is he on top of you Jinjin hyung" Eunwoo smirked wiggling his eyebrows. Jinwoo pushed him off Mungjun- or attempted to- and replied "I said that I was insulting both him and me and then he attacked me." "What did you say that was worth attacking you for?" Minhyuk asked. "He's going to lie so I'll answer this one, he said- and I quote- 'at least I'm not gay for me' and I attacked him because he should say mean stuff to himself!" Jinwoo got imposibly redder at that trying to wiggle his way out of the situation. Before he knew it, all the other members dog piled onto him aswell. 

"Get off" Jinwoo wined, a pout resting on his face. "nope, not until you say that you deserve to be loved by Myungjun Hyung." Eunwoo said. Jinwoo was so stuborn he ended up falling asleep, and when the others realized this, they bursted out laughing. They'll make him say it in the morning.


	3. "fortnite dances the pain away"-Jinjinxot5-crack-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fortnite dances the pain away," Sanha says as he sadly flosses, "what did Myungjun do this time?" Jinwoo sighs as his boyfriend plops down next to him.

"Fortnite dances the pain away," Sanha says as he sadly flosses, "what did Myungjun do this time?" Jinwoo sighs as his boyfriend plops down next to him. "He told me I was gay" Sanha replied. Jinwoo just looked at him in utter confusion- because your boyfriend is sad that someone called him gay when he very much is- "what?" he settled for "I know right?! He also said I was dating you, which I would never!" Sanha replied, making Jinwoo cry because- he's overly sensitive. "I feel like I'm going to cry," Jinwoo says feeling tears form in his eyes.

Just as Sanha was about to tell him he was joking, Myungjun entered the room. "SANHA DID YOU HURT MY BABY" "what no I wa-" "THEN WHY DID HE SAY HE WAS ABOUT TO CRY!" "Because-" the other members started filing it to see what made Myungjun so mad. "what happened?" Eunwoo asked, looking at sanha who saw standing up at this point, then to Myungjun, who had a frying pan in his hands, then to Jinjin who had his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. "HE MADE JINJIN CRY" "IF YOU'D LET ME SPEAK I COULD EXPLAIN!" Sanha yelled back. "Okay listen up you fuck heads, Sanha was making a joke and my over-sensitive ass thought he wasn't, that's all that happened" Jinwoo explained his face red like a tomato.

"oh, sorry Sanha" Myungjun apologized, "not really but Jinjin will cry again if I don't" "damn right I will, If you got a problem with that, then fight me!" "Pick on someone your own size" Minhyuk spoke patting Jinjin's head. Jinwoo pouted then looked to Moonbin, "you have faith in me, right?" He said with puppy dog eyes. "I don't know, you have to do Agyeo for me to believe. "...I'm suing" Jinwoo sighed as he walked over to Moonbin and put his hands on his hips, then spoke, "I m your cutie right?" He then preceded to crouch on the floor and hide his face in his hands.

"I still don't have faith in you but I got a bonus!" Moonbin said making Jinwoo fall onto his back. "Why must you do this to me?" Jinwoo asked more tears forming in his eyes. They just patted his head and left the room, well except for Minhyuk and Eunwoo, who picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Cuddle time!!" they said. And Jinwoo ended up falling asleep in the arms of Eunwoo and minhyuk.


	4. *prays in unholy* -Myungjin-smut-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you've been naughty," Myungjun says closing the door to Jinwoo's and Moon bin's room "what do you mean Hyung?" Jinwoo asks confusion and innocents displayed on his squishy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever smut so like, don't judge and drink lots of holy water🙏

Jinwoo was innocent, more innocent then Sanha, the groups youngest. The members were sure he didn't know anything past masturbating, but even that was a stretch. Myungjun was the group dirtiest minded member was a total sadist in bed and wanted to ruin Jinwoo's innocents. What's funny is that Jinwoo was often seen as the sadistic top and Myungjun as the pure bottom. Myungjun wanted to change that.

So that brings us here, Astro is on stage, and Myungjun decides this is the perfect time to make his first move, to prove to the world how innocent Jinwoo is and how horny he can be. Astro is already out of the closet, so the only problem is the fact that Eunwoo might smack him if he says it. But it's now or never Myungjun thinks as he turns to Jinwoo, "hey Jinjin spread your legs for me, okay?" and as he expected, Jinwoo sits there confused looking around the room, and Eunwoo smacks him on the head, but we don't talk about that. "Hyung what the hell? I did not want to know that you two are fucking!" Sanha yells and Jinwoo looks even more confused. "Why would you want me to spread my legs?" Jinwoo asks, making Sanha and rocky make a relived sound. "Don't worry about it!" Moon bin says, trying to save Jinwoo's innocents from Myungjun's dirty mind. "I think he should because I need per-" Eunwoo smacks him upside the head for the second time this night. "See Jinwoo's the innocent one," Rocky says to the fans, making them scream because, why not? 

It's been weeks since that incident, and Jinwoo still hasn't gotten the hint, no matter how many times he smacks his ass, gropes his thigh, whisper dirty things in his ear, he still doesn't get it. Which if he's honest, it doesn't surprise him, as he is the innocent one. And through all this the members are tired of a sexually frustrated Myungjun, so they confront him. Of course, it is in front of Jinwoo. "dude just go for it, get that ass." rocky speaks "Yeah, we're tired of you harassing Jinwoo daily, just go for it, and maybe you won't be single by the end of it" Moon bin agrees. "okay, okay, I'll do it." Myungjun stands up and walks over to Jinwoo and picks him up, Jinwoo may be only a few inches shorter, but Myungjun is strong enough to lift him up and go to Jinwoo and Moon bins shared room. 

"you've been naughty," Myungjun says closing the door to Jinwoo's and Moon bin's room and putting Jinwoo back on the ground. "what do you mean Hyung?" Jinwoo asks confusion and innocents displayed on his squishy face. "you haven't gotten how desperate Hyung is" Myungjun seductively whispers into his ear. Jinwoo blushes slightly but still remains with the same facial expression. "what I mean by that is, Hyung desperately wants to fuck your pretty pink hole" Myungjun says pushing Jinwoo against the wall, he can now see a bulge in Jinwoo's pants, but beyond that, he still remains confused, his body knowing what's happening before he does himself. "how about I show you?" Myungjun says caressing Jinwoo's ass, "o-okay" Jinwoo replies voice soft, looking away from Myungjun "do you trust me?" He says, wanting Jinwoo's full permission, "yes" Jinwoo replies, his voice sounding confident enough for Myungjun to continue. "take off your clothes baby boy," Myungjun says, his voice sweet but Jinwoo can feel it is a command, so he does it. 

"on the bed, all fours, ass up," Myungjun says, Jinwoo easily complies. "I'm going to finger you, do you know what that means?" "Yes hyung," Jinwoo says his face turning redder. Myungjun smirks, "do you have any lube?" "no" Jinwoo replies, "That's hyung to you" Myungjun smacks Jinwoo's ass and watches it jiggle "Sorry hyung" Jinwoo apologizes "it's okay baby boy, now stay here while I go get some from my room." Myungjun replies and before he leaves the room, he commands him " don't move an inch if you want to be able to walk tomorrow" Jinwoo nods and Myungjun leaves the room, he quickly finds the lube and quickly returns, his own erection making him want to get out of his pants and in Jiwnoo's ass. "I'm back," Jinwoo lifts his head And smiles, melting Myungjun's heart. Myungjun takes off his clothing that was separating the two bodies and gives Jinwoo a little kiss, before putting lube on his fingers, and quickly putting them in. "are you a virgin?" Myungjun asks, Jinwoo blushes and nods his head rapidly, "Say it with words baby boy" "Yes I am a virgin Hyung," Jinjin answers, satisfied, Myungjun moves his fingers. 

It was unpleasant for Jinwoo at first, but he knew that it would get better, it wasn't like he hadn't ever fingered himself before, Just not in a long time. It was slowly getting more and more pleasant to have Myungjun's fingers in his ass, he was making small noises now. Then Myungjun hit that spot, he moaned loudly at this, before covering his mouth, the others were still in the house. "Don't worry about them, baby, just focus on how good I'm making you feel," Myungjun spoke to him adding in another finger and quickening the pace. Jinwoo followed his request and was now moaning louder and louder every time Myungjun's fingers hit his prostitute. he felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling around his abdomen. "are you close, baby?" Myungjun asked, seeing as how Jinwoo's hole was clutching around his fingers. "y-yes hyung" He managed to speak before another loud moan interrupted. Myungjun pulled out his fingers, got the condom that he brought with him when he went to get the lube. He ripped it open and put it on his dick. 

Jinwoo barely had the chance to whine at the loss before Myungjun was entering him, it burned, but he loved every second of it. Myungjun gave Jinwoo some time to adjust to the stretch. Jinwoo Loved the feeling of having a dick in him, and Myungjun loved the feeling of the tight heat around his dick. It wasn't long before Jinwoo moaned out a "move, Hyung, please!" and Myungjun complied, he would've made him suffer longer, but he was so close to the edge it isn't even funny. He moved at a fast pace, his thrusts were speratic and rough. But he hit his prostitute every time, making Jinwoo practically scream with how rough he was being. He was sure the other members would hear him, but he was too immersed in the pleasure to care. Soon enough, both of them came. with a final loud moan, before Myungjun collapsed on top of Jinwoo, breathing heavily. "who knew you could be so loud?" Myungjun teased, causing Jinwoo to turn dark red from the embarrassment. "shut up" Jinwoo whined, "now was I the one who was moaning so loud the whole neighborhood could hear?" "no" Jinwoo pouted. Myungjun could see Jinwoo dozing off, but before he wanted to ask Jinwoo a question. " Hey, baby?" "yeah?" Jinwoo replied annoyed "would you have the honor of being my boyfriend?"Jinwoo smiled and replied with a simple yes before drifting off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell 😍 also if I look like I have no idea what I'm doing, I don't but that's okay 😍🤩😍🤩


End file.
